


Undercover

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gym shorts, Major Character Injury, Salt And Burn, Undercover, teacher, vengeful spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Sam and Dean go undercover at a high school where students are dying. Red gym shorts make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So get this, " You hear Sam say from across the room. The three of you had been stuck in a small hotel room for 4 days, and you were about to go crazy if you didn't find a case soon.

"What?" You ask excitedly,  walking over to where he was sitting at the table. Looking over his shoulder, you see a towns newspaper website pulled up.

"Three students have been killed in mysterious ways at this high school. The kids that have been caught killing the others have no recollection of any of it."

Dean walks in from the bathroom,  "So are we thinking demonic possession or?"

"I was thinking vengeful spirit. They get pissed enough, they can possess a body." Sam replied. 

You grab your bag, and started throwing things into it. "What are we waiting for!"

Sam and Dean quickly finished packing, and you throw the bags into the trunk of the Impala. Starting to slide in the backseat,  Dean stops you. "Dude Sam, you always sit in front. Why don't you let Y/ N sit up there for once."

Shock on both of your faces, Sam quickly moves to the back, and you slide into the passenger seat, almost feeling like your were trespassing. Dean started the engine and you started the two hour trip. Relaxing you rolled the window down, enjoying the road trip. Glancing behind you, you smiled seeing Sam stretched out and asleep in the backseat.

Soon enough, the Impala pulled into the schools parking lot. It was an older looking school, two stories high, made out of red brick. 

"How are we going to do this again?" You asked?

Sam sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "They had some sub jobs open. I'm going to be the janitor, you will be the history teacher, and Dean is the gym teacher."

You weren't very glad to be back at high school. It wasn't a great experience the first time, you were in high school when your family was killed by demons. Letting out a sigh, you were glad you had brought along some nicer clothes. Using the schools bathroom, you quickly change into dress pants and a nice blouse, before heading to the office to get your assignment. Your class was on the second floor, which meant you would be farther away from Sam and Dean than you would have liked.  

Walking up the stairs, you took in your surroundings. Students were milling about in front of lockers, laughing and pushing each other around. Finally reaching your room, you step inside. There were bout twenty small desks in the room, with your larger one placed in front. There wasn't much in the way of decorations. Glancing at the file in your hand, you realized you were teaching about the Civil War today. The bell rang, and your first class rushed in, taking their seats.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Y/L/N, and I will be teaching your class today," you nervously said, looking at all the bored expressions. "But first, why don't we get to know each other a little better."

You spent the rest of the class period gossiping with the students, using the last five minutes for the lesson. The students were eager to talk and you quickly learned each student killed was a normal, kind, girl next door kind of girl. They studied well, and everyone liked them.

Your next period was a study period, and you quickly went to find Dean. You had a major crush on Dean, but you were to shy and afraid of ruining your friendship to tell him. Walking toward the gym, you passed a couple of students. 

"Did you see the new gym teacher? Man, he is hot! And those shorts..." They say, whispering when they catch you looking at them.

Dean? Shorts? You had to see this, he's always told you he doesn't do shorts. You open the door to the gym, seeing Sam had already made it. You walk over to him, and see Dean come out of his office. You whistle. He's wearing a tight white polo, tucked into a pair of tight red shorts. He has knee length socks on, and you had to agree with those girls, he sure is hot.

"Shut up Y/ N," he mutters. He then holds up a whistle, blowing it, making the straggling students jump and run. "The whistle makes me their god." He smirks.

"While you were playing Dean, I found some stuff out. All the victims were the same type, sweet, all around good girls."

"Kind of like you," Dean jokes, and you punch his shoulder.

Sam shakes his head at the two of you. "I found some stuff out too. Turns out, a year ago, this student dies, violently, on school grounds. She matches the victims personalities,  everyone was devastated when she was killed."

"So now, we need to figure out where she is buried." Dean says, swirling his whistle around.

Waving bye, you head back to your classroom. The rest of your day was uneventful, until your last period. It was your toughest class, all seniors. You had them read amongst themselves, while you search the school database. Hearing a ruckus, you look up, and see a boy wearing a letter jacket, stand up, holding scissors. He rushes over to a pretty blonde girl, holding the scissors up. You run over, grabbing his hand just before he plunges it down into the girls heart.

The girl screams, fainting. The rest of the students scream, running out of the classroom. The boy fights with you a minute, before suddenly collapsing,  dropping the scissors. As you watch, a black goo drips out of his ear.

Sam and Dean rush into your room, along with the principal.

"What happened?" Dean asks, and you shake your head, nodding over to the principal. Dean gets it, and leaves. You talk to the princal, and a cop, telling them what you saw. They finally let you go, and you head to the parking lot, where Sam and Dean were waiting.

During the drive to the motel, you catch them up to speed on what happened. Sam listens quietly before talking.

"During my lunch break, I broke into the office, and pulled the file on the girl who died a year ago. Her names Felicity Hoss, and it also listed where she was buried."

"Fine we go burn her later, let's get some food." Dean says, and drives through a fast food place before heading back to the motel.

The next couple of hours were spent eating, researching and relaxing. Sam did the research while you laid on the bed, watching a rerun on tv. Dean came and sat beside you, "Sam and I've decided to head back to the school tomorrow,  do a quick sweep, make sure we don't miss anything. Why don't you stay here and wait for us."

You turned to look at Dean. "Why? Don't you trust me?"

He glanced down, "Of course I do. It's just you're so far away from us on the second floor, and after what happened today, I was worried. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Thanks Dean, but I can take care of myself.  And I really need to see you in those shorts again." You wink.

He looks shocked at first, and you realized that you might have taken a step past friendly flirting. 

"I did look good, didn't I?" He smirks breaking the tension.

"You two stop flirting, we need to go salt and burn a body." Sam says, causing you to blush. You catch Dean glancing at you, and you quickly walk out the door, hoping he didn't see the blush.

The cemetery wasn't too far away, and the salt and burn went smoothly, much too smoothly for your liking. You head back to the motel, and get into shorts and a tank top. Sam is already asleep on one bed, and Dean grins at you. 

"You're sharing with me tonight, sweetheart."

You usually shared a bed with one of the boys, but with the sexual tension between you and Dean lately, you had been kind of hoping to share with Sam tonight. You climb into bed, hugging the edge. Dean chuckles, before shutting the light off.

The next morning you slowly woke up warm and comfortable.  Your pillow was warm, and smelled amazing. You open your eyes and realize that your pillow was Dean's chest, and he hand an arm wrapped around your waist. Your legs were tangled together. 

"Hey sweetheart, " he whispers, not wanting to wake Sam.

"Sorry." You say blushing. 

He tucks a piece of hair behind your ear. "For what? This was a nice way to wake up." 

Just then the alarm goes off, and you jump, not wanting Sam to see the two of you together. Dean chuckles, but let's you go.

The three of you quickly dress, and drive to the school, separating at the front doors. You walk up the stairs into your classroom,  not looking forward to your first class of the day. It goes smoothly, as do the other two classes. When it's finally your lunch break, you rush down to see Sam and Dean. Sam is nowhere to be seen, but Dean is in his office. You walk in and close the door, seeing him in a track suit instead of the shorts.

"Hey, where's the shorts?" You question.  The track suit wasn't bad, but you really enjoyed seeing Dean's bowlegs in those tight shorts. 

"They're underneath it, you can come check if you want," he flirts.

Ignoring him, you sit down across from him. "So?"

"Nothing. No EMF, or black goo. I think our ghost is gone." 

You nod your head, "I haven't gotten anything either. Are we going to finish the day out?"

Dean says yes, and you go back to your room. It's another hour until your next class, and you use it researching the girl who was killed. For some reason you had a feeling it wasn't over yet. You find out that she had played softball, and was really good, her mitt was showcased at school.

You start getting ready for class, but a student walks in. "Can I help you?" You ask, not liking his vacant stare. 

He ignores you, walking closer. He holds his hand out, and in it is a knife. "Nobody helped me, why didn't they help me?" He says, his voice coming out higher than it should. 

Realizing he was being possessed, you try to figure out a way. All your weapons were locked in the case behind him, including your salt.

"Just because nobody helped you doesn't mean more people need to die." You say, trying to reason with a ghost.

"Why do those girls deserve to be alive and happy, while i had to die? It's not fair!" The ghost inside yells, running at you with the knife. You try to stop him, but the ghost made him a lot stronger, and he stabs you in the shoulder. You scream out in pain and try to get away. He rushes you again, and throws you against your desk. You hit your head, almost getting knocked unconsious. He stands over you, and brings the knife down again, stabbing you in the stomach. Doubled over in pain, you don't realize that your door is being ripped open.

"Y/N!" You hear in the back of your head, but you are slowly losing consciousness from all the pain and blood loss. You gather up your strength and yell, "Softball mitt! Main hall, showcase!"

You see Sam rush out of the room, while Dean holds the guys arms, trying to keep him from hurting anyone else. While he's struggling, his eyes are locked on you. "Hold on Y/N! Stay with me! Your strong sweetheart,  I know you can!"

You try to fight, holding on with all your stregth. It was hard, you were so tired, and just wanted to let go.

The kid in Dean arms slumps to the ground, and the black goo rolls out of his ear before bursting into flames. Dean let's him go and runs to you, as your eyes start to close. He gently slaps your face, "Y/N, don't leave me, please! I love you, and I was too stubborn to admit it! Please! "

You raise your hand smiling. "You don't know how long I've waited to here those words, I love you Dean." 

Your hand drops to the ground, and Dean notices, rocking your body in his arms, tears rolling down his face, as blood blends in with his red shorts.


	2. Chapter 2

You heard voices, one deep and smooth like whiskey. That must be Dean, he's the only one with a voice like that. The other voice was male, and sounded gravelly,  like it belonged to an older man.

"What do you mean she might not wake up? She has to!" You hear Dean yell.

"I'm sorry sir, she suffered a nasty concussion, and that along with blood loss and other..." You hear before you fade away again.

\-----------------------   
Fighting the blackness again, you once again hear Dean's voice. "Y/N, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, why do I always hurt the ones I love. Please come back so me, so I can show you how I feel."

You try to answer, but the darkness was so strong, it pulled you down, like a sea current pulling an unsuspecting swimmer.

\------------------  
The lights were bright behind your eyelids. The beeping beside your head was the only sound heard in the room. What was the beeping? Where am I? You slowly opened your eyes, shutting them again when the light hurt. You try again, and this time it wasn't so painful. Everything was white, the ceiling, the walls, the bed you were laying on. Everything that is, except for the dark Sandy blonde hair that covered the head laying on the side of your bed. Dean had pulled a chair closer to you, and was leaning uncomfortably over your bed. You just sat there, watching him as he slept, thinking it was crazy how you could love a person so much. 

Using all your strength, you move your hand, running it through Dean's short hair. He mumbles incoherently, and turns his head, before sitting upright and staring at you. 

"Y/N! You're awake!" He yells, before crushing you in a hug. You wince but don't complain, it felt too nice being held by Dean. 

Sam walks through the door, holding two cups of coffee.

"Sammy, she's awake," Dean informs Sam. 

Sam sets down the coffee cups, and gently kisses you on the cheek. "Glad to see you awake. You had us scared there for awhile."

You thought back to that day, you had been pretty sure you were a goner.

"How did I survive?" you say, paying close attention to both boys faces. You were going to be pissed if one of them did a deal for you. 

"No deal, if that's what you were thinking. The school was on high alert due to the previous murders, and had cops and an ambulance there. If they hadn't gotten to you when they did..." Dean explained, sitting down in his vacant seat, holding your hand. 

The Doctor came in soon after, happy with your progress. If everything went well, you could go home tomorrow.

Looking closely at Dean you noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "You guys go get some sleep at the motel, I will be fine for one night."

But," Dean argued, but one look at you and he agreed. 

They left about an hour later, and you relaxed, falling asleep easy. Your body was heeling, but you were still exhausted. 

The next morning, you woke up, ready to leave this place. The doctor gave you a clean bill of health, and you sat in a wheelchair, waiting for your boys to arrive. 

Sam was the first to walk in the door. You smiled at him, but turned waiting for Dean to walk in. 

"He's not coming." Sam told you. Your face fell, was everything just a ruse to Dean. Seeing the look on your face, Sam quickly explained.

"Dean left last night, he wanted to get the bunker ready for you."

Relieved that it wasn't as bad as you thought, you let Sam push you down to the Impala. He pulled onto the road, and you quickly fell asleep. 

"Y/N, sweetheart, your home. Wake up honey." You heard Dean say, as he gently shook your shoulders. 

You stretch, wincing as your stitches pulled. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to get you out of the hospital, but I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed here." He said, a goofy grin on his face, as he gently picked you up, carrying you down the stairs. 

He passed the library, and the room you guys had converted into a tv room. He passed your room too. 

"Dean, you passed my room." You reminded him. 

He smiled at you. "I know."

He stopped in front of his room, opening the door, and you gasped in surprise. The only lighting came from white pillar candles spread throughout the entire room. There was a boquet of flowers on one of the nightstands. There was a big tv on the dresser. In front of the tv was all your favorite movies. Beside the flowers were all your favorite books. He gently laid you down on the bed, fidgeting with his hands. 

"Do you like it? He asked. You had never seen Dean act shy before, and you weren't sure you liked it. 

"Dean, come here," You demanded. 

He stands right next to you, and you take his hand, pulling him down, pressing yours lips to his. His lips were soft and plump, and tasted of whiskey. It was the best kiss you had ever had. 

"Dean, I love it, but you didn't have to do this for me. And why your bedroom, not mine?" You question. 

He sat down next to you. "I wanted to do this, for my future girlfriend, if you will have me. That's why I did it in my bedroom too. This way I can keep you safe."

You smile, tears of happiness running down your face. "Do you know how long I've waited to here that? Ive loved you since you rescued me from those Demons," You say yawning.

He climbs into bed beside you, holding his arm up. You lean into him, using his chest as a pillow.

When you were almost asleep Dean runs his hand through your hair, whispering, "I love you." You fall asleep with a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't planning for this to be sad, it just kind of went that way. Thinking of doing a part 2. What do you think?


End file.
